Peace at Last Part 2
by PedroSantana762
Summary: Flame and Ember's training is almost completed, and a Guardian shall rise soon. But Night's mirror is about to be uncovered, and the Guardians needs Spyro, Cynder and their friends to keep the biggest threat from entering their world.
1. Prologue

**What's up fellas, PedroSantana762 is back and bringing "Peace at Last Part 2"!**

**I hope I didn't make you wait too much for this, and that you enjoy this chap as always!**

**Don't forget to leave your review, and maybe add this sequel to your favorites and following list.**

**Thanks and have a good reading!**

* * *

><p>A month later...<p>

"Come on Flame, we're going to get late again!" Ember urged while she run ahead through the temple's corridors with Flame on her tail.

"We are late already, Ember." Flame replied, half awake and half asleep. Ember had him awake in a rush, they were late for training with Spyro, one of their last ones.

"Come on Flame!" Ember nearly shouted, seeing that he was falling behind once again.

Meanwhile, in the outside arena.

"They are delayed, again." Terrador said to himself, annoyed.

"They must be coming already." Spyro replied. "They didn't delay too much last time."

"We hope so." Terrador finished. Some moments after he finished his sentence, Flame and Ember finally showed up, running from the temple.

"There they are." Volteer chuckled.

Ember stopped and panted in front of the Guardians. Flame came right behind.

"Good day Guardians!" She beamed at them, wanting them to do not say anything about their delay.

"Good day Ember, you're delayed." Terrador replied, somewhat sternly.

"I'm sorry Terrador, again. We overslept." Ember respectfully bowed her head. Flame kept himself quiet and looking down, at the Guardian's paws.

"Spyro will address you what will be the training for today." Terrador said, not wanting to stay on the subject, luckily for Flame and Ember.

Ember and Flame turned to gaze Spyro.

"Sorry making you wait, Spyro." She gave a small smile, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry." He nodded. "Get to your positions and we'll start."

Both fire dragons nodded, and went to the center of the round arena. The arena was a circle of dirt with white painted borders. It was relatively big to a young dragon. Spyro, Cynder and the guardians stayed watching in its borders.

After a month of training, Ember and Flame learned a lot about their powers, that were crudely used when they reached the temple. Spyro did his best to train Ember and Flame, just as the guardians expected. He wanted to train them as good as Ignitus would do. The guardians taught them everything else, from how to fight without magic, to theoretical lectures and specific parts of being a guardian. Ember and Flame were good listeners, even if both found the classes incredibly boring. And after classes, when they could rest, they would enjoy their day together, from walks around the city to nights together in their rooms without the guardians knowledge.

"You have trained a lot already with me and the Guardians, so today you'll have the opportunity to show us everything you learned." Spyro called them.

"Great!" Flame smirked to himself. He was eager to show what could he do in fight.

"Remember: Don't let the dummies hit you too much." Spyro finished.

They nodded their heads again, and Terrador summoned some animated straw dummies inside the arena.

"Don't worry, Ember. I have you covered." Flame smirked and teased.

"Good to see you're finally awake." She teased back with small smile, and ran to a dummy ahead of her.

Flame just had to look to his side to see a dummy about to attack him with a wooden sword. Flame rolled to his side easily evading the blow, and once he got up he unleashed his firebreath just to burn down the dummy. Another one almost got him by his back, but Flame saw him in time to give him a powerful slap with his tail. Flame finished him with his claws once he fell to the dirt.

Ember rocketed forwards and sent a dummy flying backwards and on fire. Three dummies then got her surrounded, and thinking fast Ember beat her wings and flew up. The dummies almost hit themselves trying to hit her. She rocketed down again, landing over one and nailing her claws on it as if it was a pillow. She bashed the second with her left wing for some space and turned to the left just to give the third a firebolt. When the second behind her got up she just slapped him with her tail to the ground again.

They were easily overcoming the dummies, and even having fun. That was a much better result than their first try with the dummies.

All this talking and fighting woke up Sparx, that was sleeping between the horns of his foster brother since he got there. He gave a big yawn and stretched his tiny arms, while opened his eyes.

"Oh no, he woke up." Cynder teased, noticing the dragonfly.

Spyro looked to her, then tried to look up, but he obviously couldn't see Sparx there. It was funny to see though.

"Sparx?" Spyro asked.

"Yea yea..." He said, annoyed by awaking up and gave another yawn. "Don't you dragons know how to talk a bit lower?"

"You're sleeping in the wrong place, bud." Spyro replied. Cynder gave a giggle.

Not far from there, at this same moment Grace was in the infirmary. But she wasn't sick, she was training her healing. When the guardians discovered her special power they offered her training with the healers that could help her improve her healing even further. And once the training was completed she could work as a nurse there, helping the citizens of Warfang and those hurt in battle, once one happens. They also offered help to find more about her powers and about her mother, who gave her those powers and who she knew so little. Grace gladly accepted.

After many fireballs and straw flying around, Ember and Flame finished the training. They had a good performance in overall, and even had fun destroying the dummies. The guardians watched every move, they still had to decide between Flame and Ember to take Ignitus' place as fire guardian.

Once the last dummy was defeated, Flame and Ember turned their looks to the Guardians, and Spyro and Cynder.

The experienced eyes of the guardians could recognize those who had talent, and potential inside them. And luckily, Flame and Ember had this. Even after the events of the past involving both, the guardians knew that they could have a bright future as Fire Guardians.

"You two really show improvement, good work!" Terrador replied their curious looks. "That will be all for today."

"Thanks, Guardians." They bowed their heads.

"Time to us to go back to the temple, we have a lot to discuss." Terrador said, to his fellow guardians.

With that, the old dragons flapped their wings and left, leaving Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember.

"You two really did a good job there, the guardians will have a hard time deciding which one of you will be selected." Spyro smiled.

"Thanks Spyro." Ember smiled back. "But you made an even greater job by training us this far."

"Thanks." He smiled, somewhat shyly.

"Lets get back, should we, Flame?" Ember asked him.

"Sure, come on." He replied.

"See you two later." Ember smiled again, and took flight.

"Thanks for everything, Spyro, you're the man." Flame friendly said, with a smile.

"That's nothing." Spyro humbly nodded.

Flame then left to follow Ember, leaving Spyro and Cynder alone, side by side. And Sparx, of course.

"I have to agree with Ember." Cynder called his attention. "You made quite a good job, Spyro. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your mate."

Spyro gave a small laugh, looked down to the dirt and replied. "I think that Ignitus would be proud to see these two."

"And he would be proud of you if he knew that you trained them, like he trained you. Actually, he probably _is _proud right now." She replied, getting his gaze once again.

"Yeah." He happily sighed. "Thanks Cynder."

She approached a bit more, and touched her side in his.

"Just tell me this training is about to end. I rather be on our bed than here." She said with a small sigh.

"I heard this one...hot." Sparx teased.

"And I thought you were sleeping again." Cynder replied.

Summer had just ended, and it was now early fall in Warfang. The lower temperatures made it a better time for cuddling for all couples.

That made Spyro laugh.

"It _is_ about to end, don't worry." He replied.

Even with Spyro being tasked to train Flame and Ember in their fire element, he and Cynder had some mornings and every afternoon and night free to do anything they wanted. They used to spend this free time by exploring the city they saved and meeting the people of it, that never let then pass unnoticed, and sometimes the city surroundings. Sometimes they could just sat down somewhere and enjoy their time. And at night time they would sleep together everyday. They even had to get some more cushions to enlarge the bed, so they could get more comfortable. The rooms in the temple were to be private for a single dragon but the guardians made no complaint about leaving both sleep together. The other couples wouldn't have the same privilege however.

The guardians also gave Spyro and Cynder a window of a few days to visit Spyro's foster parents, Flash and Nina, for the first time after Malefor's defeat. The arrival of their sons was a real commemoration not only on their house, but the entire vicinity. Even the dragonflies wanted to congratulate the purple dragon for its deeds, and even if Cynder wasn't so congratulated as him, she felt very amused for him. When the dragonflies had settled down Spyro could talk to his parents and tell them the news, and he was just anxious to do so.

Flash and Nina were happy as they could be. Their foster son has grown and done so much since he left the swamp that they almost couldn't believe.

* * *

><p>Once Grace flew over the arena on her way to her room there was no one to be seen there. She used to get there in time to watch Flame and Ember training, but since the train today was shorter she didn't get there in time, so she went directly back to her room. As a nurse, Grace received a white nurse apron, that gladly she kept impeccably clean. To keep it that way she undressed it everyday right after training, and put in her room with care.<p>

When she made it to her room, found Amphars sleeping in her bed like when she left him that morning to train. She just giggled to herself, took off her apron, and hung it on a rack near the fireplace. She then turned to her sleeping boyfriend, and took the task to wake him up. Amphars used to train in the morning with Flame and Ember, but only melee training days. On fire training day he used to get some extra hours of sleep. Grace would be on the same training some times, after the end of her classes.

"Amphyy..." Grace called, standing right aside the bed.

He opened his eyes a bit, and looked up to her. He could just recognize her by her colors, so blurry it was his vision.

"Yea?" He sleepily asked.

"I just got back from training." She replied, giving him a small caressing over the ribs. "Get up, will you?"

Amphars just stretched himself on bed.

"The others must be on the mess hall already, I didn't see anyone on my way." Grace said.

Just when she finished he pulled her off her balance to the bed. He then hugged her back, taking care with her wings and avoiding her horns.

She just released a small happy sigh through her nostrils.

"Had a good morning?" He asked while gave her some rubs on the cheeks with his muzzle.

"Good as usual I say." She replied. "What about you?"

"A good morning of sleep." He giggled. "I like to spend my time here while you're off. Your bed's smell keeps me from missing you."

Grace smiled, and turned her head back to him so she could give him a kiss as thank you.

He then slid his paw over her side, beginning from her ribs and ending over her left hind leg. She moved her legs when he did so, and her quarters ended to rub against his. She noticed how he smiled in reply.

Amphars and Grace could say they were doing very well. About two weeks after they started together Amphars could convince Grace to visit his parents and tell them the news. Since they left their hidden village and moved to the city, Amphars almost didn't talk to his parents. His mother didn't even knew about what he went through to save Grace. (Luckily, or she would tear the guardians apart.) Grace was nervous as expected. She didn't know them, and feared that they could dislike her. Still, she made her very best to do not show it.

Even if Amphars was usually not in good terms with his parents, both were well receptive with Grace. Soon Voltra put the dinner on the table, and so they talked while dinned. They told her a bit about them and Amphars, and asked about her. Then the moment came, when Amphars told his parents about them. Both replied with happiness and a bit of surprise. They surely knew that if she was a friend, then he would have said it already. Still, it was surely sudden, they had just met her and discovered that she was their son's first girlfriend. She showed to be a decent dragoness though, and Amphars was happy after all, so why not?

After dinner, they went back to the living room, where more conversation has taken place before everyone went to sleep. Voltra wasn't expecting visits, and warned them that Amphars room had only one bed. Not a problem for a loving couple.

Of course that Flame and Ember weren't left behind. They also have told their parents about their relationship. For them however, it was an easier task, since they all lived together and knew each other. Both parents received the couple with happiness. It was somehow expected by both sides that Flame and Ember would end together, but it still caused some surprise. When the parents of both asked what made they come together, Ember just said "Amphars ended to help us to get together" and didn't give any more details. Ember's mother then asked if Amphars had found anyone for him, and Ember replied with a smile. "He found a girl in Warfang, and seems to be enjoying being with her pretty much."

Ember's mother was just like her: A pink pure fire dragoness. And her mate, Ember's father, was a pure fire dragon, just like Ignitus and Flame. That's why she liked most the arrangement. She was happy to know that Ember would continue the lineage, and maybe have a pink daughter.

On the other side, while Flame's parents congratulated him his father said "So you finally got her.".

Flame widened his eyes a bit, he had never told his parents about this pursue for the pink dragoness, but it was so obvious that even they noticed. His mother said nothing, Ember gave a shy giggle and Flame asked "Did you know?!"

Right now, Flame and Ember were lunching, talking and laughing together in the mess hall with Spyro and Cynder. Amphars and Grace would take a few more minutes to finally leave bed and join them.

From now on, they had a free day to enjoy.


	2. Last training

**Hi readers!**

**I want to thanks those who left their review on last chapter so far. I feel sorry for last chapter looking like a filler, and need to say that it wasn't my intention by any way. I just wanted to give the characters some more time to develop themselves, even if there was a lot of time in the last part. But thanks for telling it on your reviews anyway, that's what reviews are for.**

**This chapter may contain mostly fighting and more "free time", and as you already know, I suck at fighting. I hope I did improve at least a bit in it. And well, the numbers of the first chapter were not amusing, but I'll keep doing my work amused or not, don't worry about it.**

**That's all, thank you and have a good reading.**

* * *

><p>The following day.<p>

It was early morning in Warfang, and the six dragon were still resting before starting their activities. Grace would be the first to get up to get to attend to the healing training. But while she slept, she had a glimpse of the past when some memories long gone went back to her mind.

_"Amphars please, don't die here." She said beginning to cry and leaned closer to the unconscious, bleeding dragon._

_"Grace, give him some space. The healer will treat him." Hunter said._

_Grace looked to mole healer, took some steps back away from the Amphars and laid on the cave ground while the mole started trying to heal him._

_"How bad is he?" She asked crying, after some moments._

_The mole gave a loud sigh and said. "I will not lie; he's in pretty bad shape. He's heart still beating but it will not last longer if he keeps losing blood like this."_

_"Make him stop bleeding then!" She said, louder._

_"It isn't that simple, his wound is the belly is too deep." He replied._

_"So are you saying that he's going to die?" She asked trying to hold her tears._

_The mole didn't reply. Grace just burst crying even more._

She woke up at once, suddenly opening her eyes. Her heart was beating fast, and her breath accelerated. Amphars was just at her side, sharing the bed and still asleep.

"Just a bad dream." She said to herself while gazed the dragon, panting lightly.

Grace then turned her gaze to the dragon's belly and gave a closer look to it, trying to find if he had any scar of that day she didn't notice before, but he didn't. She found another thing instead, and just giggled to herself.

Today she wouldn't have training at the infirmary. She was to watch Flame and Ember's training instead. But the training would take at least half an hour to begin. Her first idea was to wake Amphars up so they could wait together.

"Heeey." She calmly said close to his ear. "Wake up, will you?"

He moved his head and released a sigh through his nostrils.

"Morning, lass." He sleepily said, still opening his eyes. "Slept well?"

"Morning, Amphy." She nuzzled him briefly. "Well I had a bad dream, but I did."

"Bad dream? What kind of?" He curiously asked.

"Don't worry with that." She replied, then changed her tone to a more playful one. "You on the other side looks like had an interesting one."

"I didn't dream, why do you say?" He raised a brow.

She replied by just giving a quick gaze on his belly. He followed her sight to understanding.

"Oh...that happens at morning, you know." He giggled a bit embarrassed.

She giggled too, and then said looking at his eyes. "We have some time before before the training begins, you know?"

He only smiled.

* * *

><p>When Flame and Ember made their way to the training arena about half an hour later. Spyro and Cynder were ready and at the center of the arena. The Guardians at the arena border, and close to them was Grace, Amphars and the mole healer.<p>

"Good morning Flame and Ember." Terrador met them, and they did back.

"As you already know, today is your last day of training, and you two did well against the dummies, so today you will face Spyro and Cynder. They may be more experienced than you, but this is about learning and showing us what you got, not winning." Terrador calmly said.

Flame and Ember nodded their heads to the Guardian.

"Remember: No biting, and no lower parts." Terrador continued.

"And no biting on the lower parts." Amphars teased, loudly enough to everyone hear it.

"I guess that too." Terrador replied the dragon. The others just giggled.

"You funny." Grace giggled to him.

"I try." He beamed at her.

"And in case of anything goes wrong or someone get hurt, Grace and the healer will be watching and ready to help." Terrador said and looked to Grace and the healer.

The healer nodded respectfully back to Terrador, but Grace was distracted by cuddling Amphars.

"Isn't that, Grace?" Terrador called her attention.

She snapped and quickly replied, embarrassed. "Yes sure! Sorry Terrador."

Amphars just gave the Guardian a shy, guilty smile.

"No problem." The earth guardian said and changed his gaze from them.

"These youngsters...always in love." Terrador mumbled to his fellow guardians.

"Well...giving our current situation, we can't comply." Volteer replied.

"I know..." Terrador said, and got his gaze back to the arena.

"Any question?" He asked. Everyone stayed quiet. "Good! Begin!" He said so loudly that it was almost a shout.

Spyro and Cynder took defensive positions, side by side.

Flame started by lunging for Cynder who rolled away just in time. He quickly turned and hit her with a small fireball while she was getting up. He smirked seeing that he hit her, and she waved a paw for him to come in reply. He lunged to claw her, but she blocked his paw and hit him on the belly. The hit made him get back a bit. Cynder then turned and stuck her tail on his neck. He fell down.

"Don't lower your guard." She said, waiting him to get up.

"I hear you." Flame replied and got up. He gave a deep breath, and unleashed fire over Cynder. She had to take flight to evade the flames completely. Flame took off after her.

He didn't know how good Cynder was when fighting in middle air.

He fired fireballs after her, and she gracefully evaded them. He noticed that she was too fast for him, so he stopped and released a big fireball at her. Cynder turned sharply, and quickly dived back to him. Flame fired more fireballs, but she rolled with her wings close to the body evading them again and getting even more speed. She headbutted him in the chest and sent him to the ground. He recovered his flight just when he was about to crash.

Meanwhile, Ember was having a headache trying to hit Spyro with ranged attacks. He was fighting defensively, and still had landed more hits on her than she did on him. Eventually she gave up, and dived from middle air to him engulfed in fire, like a comet. Spyro jumped backwards, and her forepaws hit the dirt. But Ember was quick and used her forepaws to propel herself ahead with speed, nailing Spyro on the chest with her forehead. That surprised him, and he landed on his back about two meters backwards. He almost didn't had time to get up, and Ember was already unleashing a fury of claws at him. He walked back while tried to block or evade all. He got hit twice, but in the last he was able to counter her with a mighty punch down her chest and Ember got back. While she was out her breath, Spyro finally lunged to attack her. Instead of trying to block or evade, Ember headbutted him when he was about to claw her. She got hit, but managed to knock Spyro off his balance and he fell on his back. She quickly stepped over his with a fore paw, pressing her claws against his chest.

"Ha!" She proudly said, panting heavily.

Spyro only panted lightly, looking up to her. She had a cocky grin, even panting.

"Well played Ember. Training is over!" Terrador said.

"That was...tricky." Spyro said to her.

Ember took her paw off him and giggled, still almost without of breath.

Flame and Cynder stopped where they were, gladly for Flame.

The four dragons walked from the arena to the Guardians.

"You did well, all of you." Terrador said. "Just remember it was a training. In a real fight, your enemy won't wait you to get up."

"We understand." Ember said. Flame agreed with his head.

"You two are free to go." Terrador said.

Ember then walked to Grace and Amphars. Flame followed her.

"You took easy on her, didn't you?" Terrador whispered to Spyro.

"Just on the beginning." Spyro giggled. "But I guess she earned it."

The guardian just left a small laugh.

"And you Cynder..." Terrador continued. "I thought that Grace would have work on Flame."

Cynder laughed.

The healer quickly started tending to them, picking Flame first.

"Why am I the first? I'm not so beaten." Flame complained to the healer who only laughed. Flame felt like his pride was somehow hurt since he thought he would have better results with Cynder. He had some claw marks that burned more than bled.

"Good work Cynder! I'll remember you if Flame get off the rails." Ember said to Cynder, and laughed together. Flame only rolled his eyes.

Grace approached Ember and started healing the first scratch she saw.

"Hi there, nurse." Ember teased. "Had a good morning?"

"Hi Ember." Grace smiled. "Any more scratches?"

Ember just narrowed her eyes at Grace briefly.

"I'll tell you later." Grace replied with a shy smile.

Ember laughed.

"Now you are in a pretty good mood today, aren't you?" Grace asked.

"You say that like I'm not always in a good mood." Ember smiled.

"Yes, but today you look even better! Flame may be doing great for you!" Grace laughed.

"I do my best." Flame pipped in, chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy holidays!<strong>


End file.
